<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚣𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 by truechaoticevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011678">𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚣𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truechaoticevil/pseuds/truechaoticevil'>truechaoticevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, but barely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truechaoticevil/pseuds/truechaoticevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚜. 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 (𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎) [𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏, 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝, 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝(/𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝)]</p><p>ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝙸ᵖᵃʳᵗ - ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝚅ᵖᵃʳᵗ -- 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚢</p><p>𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜: </p><p>ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝕀ᵖᵃʳᵗ - ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝕍ᵖᵃʳᵗ -- 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚖𝚙 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 (𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍)</p><p>???-??? -- 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔!𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚢 &amp; 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔!𝚙𝚓𝚘𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛</p><p>???-??? -- 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚗!𝚖𝚑𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜//𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚗!𝚖𝚑𝚊</p><p>---</p><p>𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍</p><p>𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜-𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚙𝚊𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎</p><p>𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson, Ares/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝙸ᵖᵃʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>love [luhv] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>noun </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. sexual passion or desire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>verb </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. to have love or affection for (another person); to be in love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (another person) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>as the goddess of wisdom, athena knew what love was. there were few things she didn't know. most of those she wasn't interested in, the rest she never heard of or mustn't know. athena had never loved somebody. the mere thought would have made her gag or shudder only years back. but now she wasn't sure anymore. she hated herself for not being sure anymore.</p><p>millenia ago she swore off any and all kind of love. she regretted that decision, her wish for children was too great. and so she went to find a loophole. she swore off love; if she never fell in love with any of her partners, she wouldn't break that vow.</p><p>she was millenia old and not once had she fallen in love with someone (and not just because of the vow). none of her partners had satisfied her enough.</p><p>she was angry. poseidon had broken his vow.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored that she had done so, too) </em>
</p><p>she was furious. her own daughter had fallen in love with her rivals' son.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored that she had, too)</em>
</p><p>she was confused. her daughter had chosen immortality over love.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored that a few years ago, she would have, too) </em>
</p><p>she was glad. the war was over, they could live in piece now.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored that she delayed the ending of the war) </em>
</p><p>she hated herself. she couldn't believe that she fell in love with her rival's son. never once had she dreamed of being with anyone.</p><p>she hated poseidon for breaking his vow and producing perseus. she hated herself for giving in to her body's urges.</p><p>she hated perseus most of all. for existing. for making her daughter fall in love with him. for going against his morals time and time again to help the gods. for talking back to the gods and insulting them. for making her fall in love with him.</p><p>in the end, the only thing she can do is sit and fume in silence hoping the styx won't turn on her for breaking her vow.</p><p>
  <em>(and hope he notices her)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝙸𝙸ᵖᵃʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>war, love, it's the same thing, really</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>for millenia ares fought. in wars with swords and wars with words alike. he'd rarely lost either of those. he knew which one he preferred, though.</p>
<p>his on-and-off relationship with aphrodite was complicated. he knew she only used him as an excuse to get away from hephaestos and he honestly felt sorry for his brother. aphrodite was centuries older than them though. and she knew how to use her power to her advantage. as soon as she was near him with her weird aphrodisiac powers every resistance he tried to put up was futile. he hated her for using him but he couldn't very well say that out loud. no matter how much he hated it, he wouldn't win against aphrodite in a fight as long as she had full access to her powers.</p>
<p>ever since he met that demigod though he started rethinking. that demigod was the first to beat him all without training and at the young age of twelve. at first he was angry.</p>
<p>
  <em>(at himself or the demigod he didn't know) </em>
</p>
<p>after a while of watching him fight, ares grudgingly began respect perseus. his fighting style was excellent, especially after he was in camp jupiter. a mix of greek and roman and something entirely unique. adding on his affiliation with riptide, a sword known as especially picky, and the boy turned into someone to respect and fear.</p>
<p>he must have gotten it from poseidon. the old man managed something few gods had. his enemies faltered at the thought of him and his powers, but in the end the all saw him as goofy and scatter-minded. it was admirable, really. it was no wonder perseus, who had gotten most all of his features from poseidon, had inherited that part, too.</p>
<p>and so ares sat and watched. watched the demigod risk his life time and time again. for friends, gods and enemies worthy and unworthy alike. and he fell. and he couldn't stop falling.</p>
<p>he hid it well. since aphrodite had first found out he loved someone she had made all his lovers' lives unbearable.</p>
<p>
  <em>(he finally knew bow apollo must have felt) </em>
</p>
<p>he masked his feelings and trained. everytime he saw athena's daughter kiss his demigod he blamed his agitation on restlessness. even though he had been fighting for months and moths on end.</p>
<p>
  <em>(no one had to know that he had been fighting just as much mentally as physically)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝙸𝙸𝙸ᵖᵃʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>maybe i need you the way the moon needs the sea </em>
</p><p>back when artemis was still young, she had been with one man. and never again. at first, she was happy and, naive as she was back then, she ignored all the red flags that began showing very early in the relationship.</p><p>she was an innocent child, young and curious. so when someone offered to show her the world, she had accepted immediately. they started of great, friends that couldn't be separated. after a while, she began growing feelings. at first she was confused. why did she want to do such things with someone else? and a valued friend, at that.</p><p>when he told her how he felt, she was ecstatic. happy that her feelings weren't weird and even reciprocated. he showed her how relationships worked and helped her deal with her feelings.</p><p>after a while, he started acting suspicious. she had told him early on that she had no interest in any form of sexual intercourse and didn't feel comfortable with it.</p><p>when the looks he gave her seemed more than just friendly or adoring, she started getting suspicious. she didn't say or do anything. instead, she got wary. she distanced herself from him. not so much that it was obvious, but enough to ease her mind a bit. she also started watching him more, assessing him and staying aware of his every move.</p><p>
  <em>(it didn't matter. he still got around to raping her)</em>
</p><p>she swore off any and all kind of relationship with a male afterwards and persuaded her father to allow her to form a small group of girls with the same experiences. her huntresses.</p><p> <em>(she was reminded of the reason for their existence constantly. she didn't care. they were her most precious achievement)</em> </p><p>she was happy again. her huntresses helped her get over her experiences. apollo had tried, too. but she ignored his offers of help and shut him off.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored his devastated expression every time) </em>
</p><p>after she met perseus, she reevaluated her thoughts on men. she didn't trust them, but perseus proved time and time again that she could trust him. by risking his life for her, for her huntresses, for anyone, really.</p><p>she shut off again. in hopes of the feelings going away and in hopes of her memories going away. she didn't want a repeat of her last relationship so she stayed nonchalant around perseus and didn't open up the slightest bit.</p><p>as he risked his life for the gods again, she regretted never having opened up to him.</p><p>
  <em>(it was too late now, though)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝙸𝚅ᵖᵃʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>eternity. it is the sea mingled with the sun </em>
</p><p>apollo never denied himself once in his life. he might deprive himself of what he wants, but he gets it in the end. always and without fail.</p><p>this might just be the first time it wouldn't happen.</p><p>since he had first set eyes on perseus, he had been intrigued. he surprised them time and time again. with his sass, his conviction and his sacrifices.</p><p>at first apollo humored the boy. he can't be that strong just because he was the child of the most powerful god.</p><p>
  <em>(because, prideful as he was, apollo was not hesitant to admit that poseidon would have been able to overthrow his father already, had he wanted to do so) </em>
</p><p>but perseus never once disappointed them. he shocked them and angered them and made them go mad, but he never once disappointed them. it came as a shock at first. no other demigod hat managed to do so.</p><p>zeus was, of course, angry. because how dare his brother's son be stronger than his daughter.</p><p>as apollo was the god of prophecy, he saw much. he saw death and life and war and love and victories and failures. and sometimes, just sometimes, he would see glimpses of perseus' future.</p><p>
  <em>(the world was too big and his burden too heavy to let him control his sight)</em>
</p><p>what little he saw was promising. the boy would be a major asset in the upcoming wars.</p><p>
  <em>(he tried to tell zeus, the man was just too prideful) </em>
</p><p>his feelings of indifference for perseus, not any different from any other demigod they used to fulfill their great plans, slowly turned into a strange sense of fondness.</p><p>where that fondness came from he didn't know. what he knew though, was that perseus wouldn't risk his life forever. wouldn't let himself get treated like that from the gods for much longer. and as the god of truth, he knew that perseus had never uttered a single lie when he was in their presence.</p><p>and over time, that strange sense of fondness turned just a little bit sronger and just a little bit more personal.</p><p>
  <em>(and if he went to perseus when his father punished him because he knew perseus would care for him, no one had to know.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ᵖᵃʳᵗ𝚅ᵖᵃʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>love rests on no foundation. it is an endless ocean with no beginning or end </em>
</p><p>she was furious when zeus and hera married her off to hephaestos like she was some kind of object. <em>how dare they.</em> she was millennia older than them. she could kill them with one word.</p><p>when she noticed that ares liked her, she used it to her advantage. but ares was loyal, he wouldn't hurt his brother no matter how much it hurt him. it took her years to get him.</p><p>at first, she didn't use her powers at all, hoping he would agree after a while. he didn't. she used more of her powers after it became clear that he had somehow managed to fight against the weaker forms of her powers.</p><p>
  <em>(she ignored that no one should have been able to do so) </em>
</p><p><em>she got him!</em> after centuries of frustration she managed to catch him off guard and trap him in her powers. he was now but a puppet, hers to control. and that was exactly what she did. she pulled his strings and flicked her wrists and twisted his limbs until he broke. until his strings snapped and his legs broke under the weight on his shoulders.</p><p>at first she was ecstatic. zeus would certainly realize the mistake hera and him had made.</p><p>he didn't. zeus didn't notice anything. aphrodite had done all of that for nothing. no reaction, no apologies, not even a glance. she had broken two of olympus' most important gods for her own selfish desires and it did nothing. so she continued on. zeus would eventually notice. he had to.</p><p>
  <em>(right?) </em>
</p><p>and then zeus broke the vow. she felt it. he went to the mortal world, hooked up with one of them and left her to raise their daughter.</p><p>and then poseidon broke his vow. he fell in love with a mortal. and he was heartbroken to leave her behind.</p><p>and then jupiter went and hooked up with the same mortal zeus had just years before.</p><p>the drama! all the blackmail she could have. but then she paid attention. all of the children would have to face horrible things.</p><p>and she held back. she liked poseidon just a bit more than the other goods, she could forgive him.</p><p><em>(he </em>fell in love<em> with the mortal) </em></p><p>for zeus' and jupiter's children she merely felt pity and decided to see what their wives would do.</p><p>and then along came perseus jackson. stubborn, disrespectful, sarcastic perseus. he caught the attention of 'most every olympian. both positively and negatively.</p><p>
  <em>(the latter definitely more) </em>
</p><p>and oh did he catch her attention. for the first time in an eternity, she felt longing.</p><p>
  <em>(she ruined any chance of a love life when she manipulated ares)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>